The present invention relates to cases, such as rigid cases for transporting and/or storing products. In particular, it is directed to an elongated two-section case wherein one section fits or telescopes within the other, and the sections of the cases are formed of a relatively rigid material, such as roto-molded polyethylene.
Numerous forms of cases have been devised over the years, including soft sided cases and rigid wall cases. The most familiar forms of cases are suitcases, briefcases, roll-on carrying cases, golf club cases and golf club traveling cases, and the like. A need exists for a relatively strong and lightweight case for transporting elongated items, such as fishing poles, golf clubs, rifles and various and sundry other elongated devices that need protection from the elements and from damage, such as while being transported in the baggage compartment of an airplane.
The present invention relates to a relatively rigid case formed in two telescoping sections wherein the end of one section fits within the end of another section to form the overall elongated case. A relatively simple latching assembly is provided, along with the manner in which the two case sections are configured, to allow an end of one section to abut against a latch plate affixed to the other section to act as a stop or stops, and to enable the two sections to be simply, efficiently and strongly latched together. In this manner, the two sections overlap thereby providing a strong central section to the assembled case. Another aspect of the present invention is that the closed end of the smaller section is configured to almost totally fit within the open end of the larger section to provide a relatively compact case assembly for shipment, storage, warehousing and the like.
More specifically, according to an exemplary embodiment, each section has a closed end and an open end. In assembling the case for use, to contain or hold an article, such as a fishing rod, golf clubs or the like, the two open ends are mated in the manner noted above and latched together to provide an elongated carrying case for the article. On the other hand, in the case of just storage and/or shipment of the case itself, the closed end of one section is inserted into the open end of the other section, with the two sections telescoped together thereby resulting in a relatively compact assembly only slightly longer than one of the sections.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved form of case.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively rigid and lightweight elongated carrying case having a simple latching mechanism for securing together sections of the case for carrying a product or products therein.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tube case having two sections, one of which can be stored in the other for relatively compact storage and shipment.